logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
GRT Two
GRT Two is the second television channel operated by the General Radio Telecasting (GRT) in the United Kingdom of Anglosaw. It covers a wide range of subject matter, but tending towards more "highbrow" programmes than the more mainstream and popular GRT One. Like the GRT other domestic TV and radio channels, it is funded by the television licence and is therefore commercial-free. Its main competitor is ITV2. GRT2 (first era) 1964-1967 GRT TWO Star Trek Night ID - 1964 Ident (1993).png|Network ID (1993 recreation). Grt two 1964 id 2014.png|Network ID (2014 recreation). Grt2 1960s spinning ident 2014 recreation.png|Station ID (Spinning 2, 2014 recreation). 1967-1970 GRT TWO Star Trek Night ID - Spinning Cube (1993).png|Network ID (1993 recreation). Grt two spinning cube id 2014.png|Network ID (2014 recreation). Grt2 sun 1967 id 2014.png|Network ID (Sun, 2014 recreation). 1970-1974 GRT Station ID - 1970s Spinning Cube (1993).png|Network ID (1993 recreation). Grt two 1973 ident 2014.png|Network ID (2014 recreation). Grt two 1970 ident 2014.png|Network ID (2014 recreation). GRT Two Christmas 1974 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 1974, 2014 recreation). 1974-1979 GRT2 1974.jpg|Network ID. GRT TWO Star Trek Night ID - 1974 Cylinder Ident (1993).png|Network ID (1993 recreation). Grt two 1974 ident 2014.png|Network ID (2014 recreation). GRT Two Christmas 1976 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 1976, 2014 recreation). GRT Two Christmas 1977 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 1977, 2014 recreation). GRT Two Christmas 1978 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 1978, 2014 recreation). 1979-1986 GRT2 1979.jpg|Network ID. GRT TWO Star Trek Night ID - 1979 Stripes Ident (1993).png|Network ID (1993 recreation). Grt two 1979 id 2014.png|Network ID (2014 recreation). GRT Two Christmas 1979 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 1979, 2014 recreation). GRT Two Christmas 1980 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 1980, 2014 recreation). GRT Two Christmas 1981 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 1981, 2014 recreation). GRT Two Christmas 1982 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 1982, 2014 recreation). GRT Two Christmas 1983 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 1983, 2014 recreation). GRT Two Christmas 1984 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 1984, 2014 recreation). GRT Two Christmas 1985 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 1985, 2014 recreation). GRT Two (first era) 1986-1991 GRT2 1986 ID.png|Network ID. GRT TWO Star Trek Night ID - 1986 TWO Ident (1993).png|Network ID (1993 recreation). Grt two 1986 ident 2014.png|Network ID (2014 recreation). GRT Two Christmas 1986 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 1986, 2014 recreation). GRT Two Christmas 1987 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 1987, 2014 recreation). GRT Two Christmas 1988 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 1988, 2014 recreation). GRT Two Christmas 1989 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 1989, 2014 recreation). GRT Two Christmas 1990 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 1990, 2014 recreation). GRT2 (second era) 1991-1997 GRT2 1991.jpg|Network ID (Water). Nickelodeon being spoofed by GRT2.png|Station ID (Nickelodeon spoof, 1993). GRT2's Cartoon Network ripoff.png|Network ID (Cartoon Network spoof, 1994). GRT2 ripping off Disney Channel.png|Network ID (Disney Channel spoof, 1995). Grt two fluffy dog 1993 ident 2014.png|Network ID (Fluffy Dog, 2014 recreation). GRT Two Christmas 1991 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 1991, 2014 recreation). GRT Two Christmas 1992 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 1992, 2014 recreation). GRT Two Christmas 1993 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 1993, 2014 recreation). GRT Two Christmas 1994 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 1994, 2014 recreation). GRT Two Christmas 1995 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 1995, 2014 recreation). GRT Two Christmas 1996 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 1996, 2014 recreation). GRT Two (second era) 1997-2001 GRT2 Powerpuff-themed ID 1.png|Network ID (PPG-themed, 1999). GRT Two's take on the ITV hearts.png|Station ID (ITV spoof, 1999). Grt two aerial 2000 ident 2014.png|Network ID (Aerial, 2014 recreation). GRT Two Christmas 1997 ID A (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 1997, 2014 recreation) (1). GRT Two Christmas 1997 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 1997, 2014 recreation) (2). GRT Two Christmas 1998 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 1998, 2014 recreation). GRT Two Christmas 1999 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 1999, 2014 recreation). GRT Two Christmas 2000 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 2000, 2014 recreation). 2001-2007 Grt two clock 2001.png|Network clock. GRT Two Christmas 2001 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 2001, 2014 recreation). GRT Two Christmas 2002 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 2002, 2014 recreation). GRT Two Christmas 2003 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 2003, 2014 recreation). GRT Two Christmas 2004 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 2004, 2014 recreation). GRT Two Christmas 2005 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 2005, 2014 recreation). GRT Two Christmas 2006 ID (2014).png|Network ID (Christmas 2006, 2014 recreation). 2007-2013 2013-present In 19 March 2013, coinciding with the full move of its news operations to the Broadcasting House, the GRT premiered a brand new identity to all its services, including GRT Two. As a result, the 2007 Window in the World ident set was modified to feature the new logo and the new typefont. To celebrate its 50th birthday in 2014, GRT Two brought back many old idents, including the 1991-97 and 1997-2001 set of idents featuring the '2'. In 2015, the 1991-2001 set of idents and stings were brought back on a more permanent basis, meaning the 1991 and 1997 idents have aired past 2014 are now permanent and will air for the foreseeable future. GRT_Two_unboxed.png|Unboxed variant. GRT Two blade.png|Network ID (Blade, 2015). GRT Two Paint 2015.png|Network ID (Paint, 2015). Grt two glass 2015.png|Network ID (Glass, 2015). Grt two balloon current ident.png|Network ID (Balloon, 2015). Grt two powder 2015.png|Network ID (Powder, 2015). Grt two paper cut out 2015.png|Network ID (Paper Cut Out, 2015). Grt current copper cut out.png|Network ID (Copper Cut Out, 2015). Grt two current black and white copper cut out.png|Network ID (B&W Copper Cut Out, 2015). Grt two shadow current.png|Network ID (Shadow, 2015). GRT Two Zapper ID.png|Network ID (Zapper, 2015). Grt two silk current.png|Network ID (Silk, 2015). Grt two water current.png|Network ID (Water, 2015). GRT Two Water and Reflection Ident.png|Network ID (Water and Reflection, 2015). GRT Two Wave Day Ident.png|Network ID (Wave Day, 2015). Grt two optics.png|Network ID (Optics, 2015). GRT Two Neon ID.png|Network ID (Neon, 2015). GRT Two Excalibur ID.png|Network ID (Excalibur, 2015). Grt two current car ident.png|Network ID (Car, 2015). GRT Two ident (Aerial, 2015).png|Network ID (Aerial, 2015). Grt two fluffy dog ident.png|Network ID (Fluffy Dog, 2015). Grt two duck ident.png|Network ID (Duck, 2015). Grt two gorilla shadow current ident.png|Network ID (Gorilla Shadow, 2015). Grt two gorilla tantrum ident.png|Network ID (Gorilla Tantrum, 2015). Grt two paint pot current ident.png|Network ID (Paint Pot, 2015). GRT Two ident (Swan, 2015).png|Network ID (Swan, 2015). GRT Two firecracker ident.png|Network ID (Firecracker, 2015). Grt two garden.png|Network ID (Garden, 2015). Grt two crystal ball current ident.png|Network ID (Crystal Ball, 2015). Grt two pop art ident current.png|Network ID (Pop Art, 2015). Grt two billboard.png|Network ID (Billboard, 2015). Grt two english tea.png|Network ID (Tea, 2015). Grt two wet and windy.png|Network ID (Wet and Windy, 2015). Grt two war peace.png|Network ID (War and Peace, 2015). Grt two love.png|Network ID (Love, 2015). Grt two birth ident.png|Network ID (Birth, 2015). Grt two crime punishment.png|Network ID (Crime and Punishment, 2015). Grt two Edinburgh Nights current id.png|Network ID (Periburgh Nights, 2015). Grt two ident rembrandt current.png|Network ID (Rembrandt, 2015). GRT2 after margaret current ident.png|Network ID (After Margaret, 2015). Grt two current sixties ident.png|Network ID (One Day in the Sixties, 2015). Grt two goal tv current ident.png|Network ID (Goal TV, 2015). Bbc2 current moon ident.png|Network ID (Moon, 2015). Grt two shakespeare current ident.png|Network ID (Shakespeare, 2015). Grt two current mars ident.png|Network ID (Mars, 2015). GRT Two Exterminate ID.png|Network ID (Exterminate, 2015). GRT Two its scary out there.png|Network ID (It's Scary Out There, 2015). Grt two current learning ident.png|Network ID (Learning, 2015). Grt two current cetenary ident.png|Network ID (Centenary, 2015). Grt two current book ident.png|Network ID (Book, 2015). Grt two current berlin wall ident.png|Network ID (Berlinburgh Wall, 2015). GRT Two Camcorder Ident.png|Network ID (Camcorder, 2015). Grt two one world.png|Network ID (One World, 2015). Grt two made in japan.png|Network ID (Made in Hokusei, 2015). GRT Two Diary ID.png|Network ID (Diary, 2015). GRT Two Newtons Cradle sting.png|Network sting (Cradle, 2015). GRT TWO sting Snow.png|Network sting (Snow, 2015). GRT Two Spaghetti Sting.png|Network sting (Spaghetti, 2015). GRT Two Alien Sting.png|Network sting (Alien, 2015). GRT Two Pump Up Sting.png|Network sting (Pump Up, 2015). GRT Two Spider Web sting.png|Network sting (Spider Web, 2015). GRT Two sting Sneeze.png|Network sting (Sneeze, 2015). GRT Two sting Cliffhanger.png|Network sting (Cliffhanger, 2015). GRT Two ballet sting.png|Network sting (Ballet, 2015). GRT Two Harley Bike Sting.png|Network sting (Harley bike, 2015). GRT Two Alka Seltzer sting.png|Network sting (Alka-Seltzer, 2015). GRT Two Tree sting.png|Network sting (Tree, 2015). GRT Two current clock.png|Network clock (2015). Grt twos spoof of the slennish tv spinning lion ident.png|Slennish 1957 ID (2015 spoof). TLW 1958 ID (GRT Two spoof).png|TLW 1958 ID (2015 spoof). UAC ID 1960s spoof made by GRT Two.png|UAC Television 60s ID (2015 spoof). Remission 1964 id (spoof made by grt two).png|Remission 1964 ID (2015 spoof). Grt twos spoof of an abt chimes ident.png|ABT 1964 ID (2015 spoof). Thaines 1969 id (spoof made by grt two).png|Thaines 1969 ID (2015 spoof). ABT 1969 ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|ABT 1978 ID (2015 spoof). Thyne Tyes 1969 ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|Thyne Tyes 1969 ID (2015 spoof). Grt two growing star.png|Larboard 1969 ID (2015 spoof). STV North 1969 ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|Gramsiun 1969 ID (2015 spoof). Stv 1960s or 1970s id (spoof made by grt two).png|Slennish 60s/70s ID (2015 spoof). Anglien spoof by grt two.png|Station ID (Anglien 1970s spoof). Ulstein Television 1970s ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|UTV 70s ID (2015 spoof). Yernshire 1970 ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|Yernshire 1970 ID (2015 spoof). HTV 1970 ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|HTV 1970 ID (2015 spoof). Westbound 1970s id spoof made by grt two.png|Westbound 1970 ID (2015 spoof). STV Central 1974 ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|Slennish 1974 ID (2015 spoof). Granadia 1980s id spoof made by grt two.png|Granadia 80s ID (2015 spoof). Centric 1982 ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|Centric 1982 ID (2015 spoof). Tsn 1982 id (spoof made by grt two).png|TSN 1982 ID (2015 spoof). SWN 1982 ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|SWN 1982 ID (2015 spoof). Challien 1982 ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|Challien 1982 ID (2015 spoof). Centric 1982 rainbow ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|Centric 1982 ID (2015 spoof). Slennish 1985 id (spoof made by grt two).png|Slennish 1985 ID (2015 spoof). Centric 1980s id spoof (made by grt two).png|Centric 1986 ID (2015 spoof). Yernshire 1987 ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|Yernshire 1987 ID (2015 spoof). Grt twos spoof of pinnacles first ident.png|Pinnacle 1993 ID (2015 spoof). GRT Two - ITV startup slide spoof.png|Start-up slide (ITV spoof). GRT Two Xmas 2015 ID 1 UPDATE.png|Network ID (Christmas 1, 2015). GRT Two Xmas 2015 ID 2.png|Network ID (Christmas 2, 2015). GRT Two Xmas 2015 ID 3.png|Network ID (Christmas 3, 2015). GRT Two Xmas 2015 ID 4.png|Network ID (Christmas 4, 2015). GRT Two Xmas 2015 ID 5.png|Network ID (Christmas 5, 2015). Category:Anglosaw Category:Television channels in Anglosaw Category:GRT Category:Television broadcasters Category:Secondary channels Category:Public broadcasters Category:Television